


Putting on a Show

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, M/M, The Pocky Game, theme - stealth forsaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sakuya suggests Mahiru play the pocky game with him. For reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's about time I started archiving some of these stories, ahaha. Originally written for Pocky Day last month.

With the planning for the cultural festival underway, it was inevitable that time alone with Mahiru would become scarce. It wasn’t anything new or ground-breaking; it was what happened when your best friend was a workaholic. Still, it bothered him how close those girls were getting. One in particular was pushing her quiet (but oh so busty) friend in Mahiru’s direction, claiming they were in need of his sewing expertise.

So of course he stepped in to tease them, alongside Ryusei and Koyuki. It didn’t even faze Mahiru anymore, this kind of teasing, but he kept at it until Mahiru snapped, “Cut it out, Sakuya, I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Oho~ Hear that, guys? Mahiru has to _concentrate_.” Using his hand to fan his face, Sakuya donned the largest grin he could, cooing, “Is it getting hot in here or is it just Mahiru’s imagination?”

There was the sound of a thread snagging and Mahiru was mumbling a steady stream of fuming words as he tried to fix his mistake, getting closer to the girl as he assessed the damage. “I think you should take this off. It’ll be easier for me to work with.”

“And I think,” Sakuya pitched in, despite no one asking, “we should call 119. Emergency, this girl’s on fire.”

It was true. She had colored prettily at the suggestion to take off her clothes, but it was Mahiru observing her under lowered eyelashes that really caught Sakuya’s attention. That contemplating look had no right to look that sexy. It was like Mahiru was _trying_ to be seductive. Within seconds, the look fell away, replaced by a sheepish smile as Mahiru backed up and apologized. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“N-No,” she stuttered out, right before she bolted out the door. It wasn’t very convincing.

A disheartened Mahiru was left in her wake, taking a well-deserved break and wasting it worried about someone else. He had already turned to the girl’s friend, asking if she could relay more of those honey-coated words that Sakuya doubted anyone else could say with such honesty. It wasn’t pleasant, though, watching his friend say those things to other people. Those truths should have been Sakuya’s alone.

That thought in mind, Sakuya sat on top of his best friend’s desk and leaned in, reminding Mahiru that he was still here and waiting. “Hey now, don’t forget the rest of us in the peanut gallery. That was quite a show.”

“Shut it, Sakuya.” So dismissive. He couldn’t have that.

“But it’s not fair that she got you all to herself,” Sakuya continued, as if he had never been interrupted. “I demand this gross oversight be fixed.”

It was a success, this plea for attention. Mahiru turned that assessing look on him, studying him like a stubborn knot that needed to be worked out. “And what did you have in mind?”

Jumping on the chance, Sakuya started out with a casual, “Oh, nothing much. Just a friendly game between friends.”

“I’ll ignore the redundancy, so get to the point.”

Then he went straight to ‘it’s time to get serious’ with: “Let’s play the pocky game, Mahiru.”

The class as a collective fell silent. Not because of any sense of shock, it was the calm before the storm. The rush of excited chatter that followed made their performance that much more real; their little stage play taking shape as Koyuki happily provided them with pocky. He hadn’t meant to turn this into an actual show - right here, right now. Though, on the other hand, he liked the idea of making it clear just who it was that stood beside Mahiru. A warning to back off before anyone dared approach. He liked that thought a lot.

Put on the spot, Mahiru wasn’t backing down either. Perfect. He accepted the pack of pocky and cracked it open, tauntingly asking, “Want me to start?”

To answer, his friend took a stick out of the pack and placed the biscuit end against his lips. The echoing taunt was clear: _Come get it, if you want it._

Well then. Best not to keep him waiting. Closing the distance, Sakuya took a bite of the chocolate, licking his lips when Mahiru didn’t bat an eyelash. A challenge, was it? He kept his gaze on Mahiru in an equally unwavering gaze and moved closer, taking bits and pieces of the pocky as he went. It wasn’t until their lips were nearly touching that Mahiru finally shut his eyes, breath catching, and Sakuya stole the last piece before either of them could think twice, swiping it from between parted lips with a flick of his tongue.

As if that wasn’t enough of a show, he wiped his thumb across Mahiru’s lips and finished by licking the sweetness off it. “Thanks for the meal~!”

The girl earlier may have been red, but Mahiru looked like he was about to combust. Acting like he had nothing to do with it, Sakuya took up a thinking pose. “Hm, maybe we should call the bomb squad for this one.”

“I-I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to play,” Koyuki was the first to pipe up.

Followed by Ryusei’s, “No shit! What the hell, Sakuya? Keep that kind of thing saved for the bedroom!”

The rest of the class was still buzzing with its persistent chatter, accompanied by little beeps as text messages were sent back and forth. Probably with pictures attached. Hm, not bad. Now he didn’t have to worry about Mahiru getting too close to anyone else. They’d think he was already taken.

“Sa. Ku. Ya.” There was only one teensy-weensy problem. Mahiru was going to kill him.

“Woah, woah! Put the needles down, Mahiru. Pretty please?” When pleading didn’t work, Sakuya decided to make a run for it instead. “Scary.”


End file.
